You're The Answer To A Guy Like Me
by wortelnyasebong
Summary: -Wonwoo tak pernah sekalipun meragukan Mingyu. Ia selalu mempercayai kekasihnya itu. Sampai ia melihat Mingyu sedang mengobrol dan tertawa bersama seorang wanita dan kemudian wanita itu mencium mingyu- Mingyu mengakui ia brengsek, ia bukan pria baik untuk Wonwoo. Tapi bagaimanapun brengseknya, dia tak ingin melepaskan wonwoo. Cukup egois kan?-
1. Chapter 1

**You're The Answer For A Guy Like Me**

 **Cast : Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka yang terinspirasi beberapa dialog meanie dan sebuah lagu.**

 **Cast-nya juga Cuma minjem nama doang kok.**

 **Happy reading ^^**

Wonwoo melirik jam ditangan kirinya. Sudah 3 jam ia menunggu di direstoran italia ini dan belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan orang yang ditunggunya.

 _Apa dia melupakan janjinya lagi_ pikir wonwoo.

Wonwoo benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana Kim Mingyu-pria yang sudah memacarinya selama 5 tahun- sering sekali melupakan janji yang mereka buat. Terakhir kali mingyu lupa bahwa mereka ada janji bertemu di Namsan Tower dan malah sibuk bekerja sehingga wonwoo harus membeku di pertengahan bulan januari yang merupakan puncak musim dingin. Ingin benar rasanya wonwoo memaki mingyu, tapi setiap melihat ke mata pria tinggi itu wonwoo akan langsung lupa pada semua kemarahannya.

Kali ini wonwoo tak tau alasan apa lagi yang akan dibuat Kim Mingyu. Seingat wonwoo, mingyu tidak seperti ini saat awal-awal mereka pacaran. Memang sih wonwoo akui mingyu adalah tipe pria yang suka seenaknya dan bisa dibilang "player". Tapi tentu saja mingyu sangat mencintai wonwoo. Wonwoo sangat yakin tentang itu. Bukan tanpa alasan dan bukannya wonwoo geer hanya saja dia adalah gadis pertama yang benar-benar bisa menarik perhatian mingyu sehingga pria tan itu meminta wonwoo untuk menjadi pacarnya. Karena jujur saja meskipun banyak wanita yang mendekati dan didekati mingyu tapi ia tak pernah ingin memacari salah satu diantara mereka. Mingyu benci ikatan seperti itu. Bagi mingyu pacaran hanya akan membatasi pergaulannya. Tapi lihat saja sekarang mereka sudah berpacaran selama 5 tahun dan mingyu selalu memperkenalkan wonwoo sebagai pacarnya.

Wonwoo tentunya boleh berbangga akan hal ini. Kalau dilihat lagi banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang jatuh pada pesona mingyu, tapi hanya wonwoo seorang sajalah yang bisa membuat mingyu terpesona. Tapi itu paling tidak 2 tahun yang lalu. Semenjak mingyu menjadi CEO baru di Kim Company perhatian mingyu pada wonwoo sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang. Wonwoo sebenarnya memaklumi hal itu. Mingyu pasti disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pewaris Kim Company. Tapi ini sudah cukup keterlaluan untuk wonwoo. Sudah cukup sering mingyu melupakan atau malah membatalkan secara sepihak janji mereka.

Mingyu sudah jarang berkunjung kerumah wonwoo, mingyu sudah jarang mengajaknya pergi keluar-berkencan seperti yang pasangan lain lakukan. Jika bukan wonwoo yang berinisiatif, mungkin mereka tidak akan bertemu. Wonwoo tentu saja mengerti semua kesibukan mingyu. Tapi entah mengapa terkadang wonwoo berpikir ini bukan hanya karena pekerjaan mingyu yang menumpuk. Kadang wonwoo berpikir mungkinkah ada wanita lain?

 _Ah apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak mungkin kan mingyu seperti itu?_ Cepat-cepat wonwoo menghapus pikiran anehnya.

Sudah lewat pukul 10 malam. Tepatnya 10.33, sudah hampir 4 jam wonwoo menunggu. Tapi kekasihnya itu belum juga datang. Kesal, wonwoo pun bergegas pulang meninggalkan restoran itu. Angin malam di awal maret masih sangat dingin. Wonwoo ingin cepat-cepat sampai kerumahnya. Ia sudah lelah sekali hari ini. Pekerjaan dikantornya dan ditambah dengan nyaris 4 jam menunggu mingyu yang tak kunjung datang sukses membuat wonwoo kesal setengah mati.

Ditengah perjalanan wonwoo entah mengapa ingin mampir untuk membeli kopi di salah satu kafe yang dulu sering dikunjunginya bersama mingyu. Kaki jenjang wonwoo sudah akan memasuki kafe itu ketika ia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya sedang duduk di dalam kafe itu. Wonwoo berpikir apakah sebenarnya mereka berjanji disini? Apakah wonwoo yang salah mendatangi tempat tadi? Tidak. Ia ingat betul malam sebelumnya mingyu mengajak bertemu di restoran italia itu. Lalu kenapa pemuda itu malah berada di coffe shop ini?

Wonwoo sudah ingin mendekati mingyu ketika ia sadar pemuda tan itu tidak sendirian. Mingyu tidak sendirian. Ia bersama seseorang.

 _Seseorang?_ Wonwoo mengamati dengan siapa mingyu sedang mengobrol dan tertawa diseberang kafe itu.

 _Wanita!...tunggu, wanita? Mingyu? Dengan wanita? Kenapa?_ —Baru saja wonwoo ingin menghampiri mereka, mata sipitnya menyaksikan hal yang tak pernah ingin ia lihat. Wanita itu mencium mingyu. Nyaris di bibir. Tepatnya disudut bibir mingyu. Pandangan wonwoo kabur, pipinya basah. Ia harus pergi. Dari sini. Secepatnya.

Pukul 12.21 wonwoo masih menunggu. Ia duduk menunggu mingyu didepan rumah pemuda itu. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali bertemu pria itu. Ia haus penjelasan. Ia tidak mau salah paham. Mungkin saja itu tidak seperti apa yang wonwoo lihat kan? Mingyu tidak seperti itu kan?

Lampu mobil mingyu menyorot wonwoo. Sadar akan kedatangan mingyu, wonwoo berdiri menghampiri mingyu.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya wonwoo saat mingyu baru saja keluar dari mobilnya

"Dia? Pacarku." Jawab mingyu santai

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" mata wonwoo rasanya sudah penuh dnegan air mata dan siap tumpah saat mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya itu

"Kau juga pacarku." Mingyu intens menatap kedalam mata wonwoo saat menjawab pertanyaan wanita cantik dihadapannya itu.

Wonwoo benar-benar tak ingin menangis. Setidaknya didepan mingyu apalagi disaat seperti ini. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda?" dengan sekuat tenaga wonwoo menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda? Jika kau tidak suka, kau boleh pergi."

 _Aku tak boleh menangis disini. Kumohon jangan didepannya._ Wonwoo segera berlari meninggalkan mingyu sebelum tangisnya benar-benar pecah didepan pemuda tinggi itu.

 **END**

Hai haiiiiii. FF nya kependekan ya? Aku ga tau apakah ada yang berminat baca ff abal-abal ini. Jujur ini adalah ff pertama yang aku publish. Aku udah buat 2 ff tentang meanie. Satu lagi temanya saeguk. Kerajaan-kerajaan gitu. Aku tau ff ini sangat tidak menarik. Ini sih sebenarnya modal nekat aja berani publish haha XD. Kalo ada yang minat ntar lanjut. Kalo ga ada ya udah ceritanya cukup aku simpan didalam hati hehe

Silahkan kalo ada yang mau tanya dan kasih kritik beserta saran. Aku dengan senang hati akan menerimanya :)

Akhir kata makasih udah mau mampir. Reviewnya boleh ya? Biar kita ketemu lagi dichapter selanjutnya :*

Anyeonggggggg


	2. Chapter 2

**You're The Answer To A Guy Like Me**

 **Cast : Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka yang terinspirasi beberapa dialog meanie dan sebuah lagu.**

 **Cast-nya juga Cuma minjem nama doang kok.**

 **Happy reading ^^**

"Siapa dia?" Tanya wonwoo saat mingyu baru saja keluar dari mobilnya

"Dia? Pacarku." Jawab mingyu santai

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" mata wonwoo rasanya sudah penuh dengan air mata dan siap tumpah saat mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya itu

"Kau juga pacarku." Mingyu intens menatap kedalam mata wonwoo saat menjawab pertanyaan wanita cantik dihadapannya itu.

Wonwoo benar-benar tak ingin menangis. Setidaknya didepan mingyu apalagi disaat seperti ini. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda?" dengan sekuat tenaga wonwoo menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda? Jika kau tidak suka, kau boleh pergi."

 _Aku tak boleh menangis disini. Kumohon jangan didepannya._ Wonwoo segera berlari meninggalkan mingyu sebelum tangisnya benar-benar pecah didepan pemuda tinggi itu.

...

Mingyu bukannya tidak menyadari kehadiran wonwoo dikafe itu. Bahkan hanya dengan sekali lihat ia tahu bahwa itu adalah wonwoo. Dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang bergelombang dan tentu saja wajah cantiknya. Benar-benar kecantikan khas asia *XD

Lagi pula bagaimana mungkin mingyu tidak mengenali kekasihnya itu?

Mingyu tau apa yang dilihat wonwoo dikafe itu. Mingyu juga tau wonwoo akan tersakiti dengan kejadian itu. Tapi entah kenapa dia enggan menghentikan wonwoo. Entahlah terkadang mingyu bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia tau itu salah, itu akan menyakiti wonwoo. Tapi mingyu tak ingin menjelaskan apa-apa. Mingyu bahkan tak punya niatan untuk minta maaf. Sejujurnya mingyu benci pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia begitu egois? Kenapa dia harus menyakiti wonwoo seperti itu? Dia masih mencintai wonwoo kan?

Mingyu duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang tamunya. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam ponsel. Ia menimbang nimbang haruskah ia menelfon wonwoo? Tapi apa yang akan dikatakannya ketika sudah menelfon gadis itu? Memastikan bahwa wonwoo baik-baik saja? Oh yang benar saja! Jika saat ini gadis itu sedang menangis maka itu sudah jelas mingyu adalah alasan di balik air mata itu.

Mingyu mengamati nomor ponsel wonwoo yang tertera di layar handphone-nya. Sekali lagi bingung untuk menghubungi gadis itu atau tidak. Pada akhirnya ego mingyu kelewat besar. Ia melempar ponselnya ke salah satu sofa di ruangan itu dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu baru saja sampai dikantornya ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Dahinya sedikit mengerut ketika melihat siapa yang menelfonnya.

"Halo?" Mingyu dengan enggan menjawab telfon tersebut

"Kau sedang dimana? Apa hari ini kau sibuk? Bisa luangkan waktu untukku? Mau menemaniku belanja? Kita juga bisa makan siang bersama. Bagaimana? Kau bisa kan?"

"Tidak"

"Kau tidak mau makan siang denganku?"

"Jihoon aku baru saja sampai dikantorku. Aku bahkan belum duduk. Dan bisakah kau tidak memberikan rentetan pertanyaan itu secara bersamaan? Aku bingung mau menjawab yang mana"

"Baiklah" Wanita yang dipanggil Jihoon itu terkekeh mendengar jawaban mingyu-"Jadi sekarang kau sedang dikantor. Apa kau sibuk hari ini?"

"Sepertinya akan sibuk. Banyak sekali yang harus ku kerjakan akhir-akhir ini" Mingyu sedikit meringis menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya itu. Pekerjaannya memang sedang sangat menumpuk. Benar-benar menyita seluruh pikiran dan tenaganya.

"Begitu ya..baiklah aku akan datang ke kantor mu saja nanti. Aku benar-benar bosan setengah mati berada di sini Kim Mingyu. Aku butuh teman mengobrol jadi kau tidak bisa menolak"

Mingyu baru saja membuka mulutnya ketika sambungan telfon itu terputus. Mingyu ingin menolak ajakan Jihoon. Ia benar-benar sangat sibuk dan banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya. Bahkan karena kesibukannya ini, Mingyu terpaksa harus mengabaikan wonwoo.

Ah! Ngomong-ngomong tentang wonwoo, mingyu ingat sepertinya gadisnya itu masih marah karena wonwoo belum menghubunginya sama sekali.

Mingyu mengacak-acak rambutnya- membuat penampilannya itu sedikit berantakan namun tetap seksi-. Kali ini sepertinya ia harus mengalahkan egonya. Mingyu akan menemui wonwoo malam ini. Harus.

.

.

Mingyu masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya ketika pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk.

"Masuk" Mingyu berbicara sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan kertas yang menjadi pekerjaannya ke pintu diseberang meja kerjanya.

"Hai.. Kau sedang sibuk?" Kepala gadis itu muncul disela-sela pintu yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Oh. Jihoon." Mingyu menjawab setengah hati, kesal pekerjaanya diganggu. "Ya. Seperti yang kau lihat aku punya banyak pekerjaan hari ini" Lanjut mingyu sembari menunjukkan tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya.

Lee Jihoon, gadis mungil dengan rambut kecoklatan sebahu- tersenyum dan duduk dikursi didepan meja kerja mingyu.

"Aku sudah bilang kan aku tak menerima penolakan. Jika kau tidak bisa menemaniku makan diluar kita bisa makan disini" Jihoon tersenyum seraya mengibaskan tangannya menunjuk ke sofa di sebelah kirinya.

Mingyu menatap gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu. Ia benar-benar ingin menolaknya saja. Tapi Jihoon adalah tipe orang yang keras kepala. Jadi sekeras apapun mingyu menolak, Jihoon pasti tetap akan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Sadar akan hal itu mingyu menunduk dan mencubit pangkal hidungnya. Mingyu lain kali benar-benar harus menghindari jihoon jika ingin pekerjaannya selesai tepat waktu.

"Baiklah. Kita makan disini saja" Mingyu menegakkan kepalanya menatap jihoon dan kemudian beranjak untuk duduk disofa diruang kerjanya.

"Terimakasih mingyu" Jihoon berdiri dan langsung menggandeng tangan mingyu yang langsung dilepaskan oleh mingyu.

Mereka pun memesan makanan dan makan di kantor mingyu. Setelah selesai jihoon akhirnya bersedia membiarkan mingyu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan pulang.

Mingyu masih berada dikantornya ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 20.55. Pekerjaannya masih banyak dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Mingyu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Kehidupannya sebagai CEO benar-benar tidak semudah yang dibayangkannya. Mingyu harus bertanggung jawab atas nasib perusahaan dan semua karyawan yang bekerja disana. Mingyu sepertinya harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui wonwoo. Walaupun mingyu telah berhasil mengalahkan egonya, tapi ia harus memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemimpin dari Kim Company. Mingyu tidak bisa menemui wonwoo jika harus mengabaikan tanggung jawabnya.

 _Wonu, maaf sepertinya hari ini aku tak bisa menemuimu_

Pria tan itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sedang duduk di taman dekat apartemennya. Ia baru pulang dari kantornya. Pekerjaan hari ini cukup menyita waktu dan pikirannya sehingga wonwoo bisa melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

Sudah lewat seminggu dan mingyu belum menghubunginya sama sekali. Jujur saja wonwoo merindukan mingyu. Wonwoo sangat merindukannya. Ingin rasanya ia menghubungi kekasihnya itu duluan. Tapi yang benar saja? Setelah kejadian itu dan wonwoo menghubungi mingyu duluan? Dimana harga dirinya jika ia sampai melakukannya?

Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha membuang gagasan untuk menemui atau sekedar menelfon mingyu. Dia akan bertahan sebentar lagi. Wonwoo akan menunggu mingyu yang akan menghubunginya duluan.

 _Ah! Jika diingat-ingat dulu kami sering berkencan disini_

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat bagaimana dulu mereka selalu bertemu. Bagaimana mingyu selalu meluangkan waktu untuknya. Hubungan mereka sama saja seperti pasangan yang lain,

 _Tapi itu dulu..._ Senyuman itu menghilang dari wajah cantik wonwoo ketika ia kembali tersadar bahwa mingyu sudah berubah.

Wonwoo ingat sekali dulu bagaimana mereka akhirnya bisa menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Mereka bersekolah di SMA yang sama meskipun tidak satu kelas. Tapi bukan berarti wonwoo tak mengenal mingyu. Sejujurnya tak mungkin ada siswa yang tak mengenal mingyu. Kim Mingyu. Siswa SMA dengan tinggi 186 cm dan berkulit tan, termasuk siswa yang pintar dan berparas tampan. Dan ah ya! Satu lagi kelebihannya. Mingyu adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik Kim Company. Salah satu perusahaan terbesar di korea. Dengan semua yang dimilikinya mustahil ada yang tidak mengenalnya.

Wonwoo sebenarnya sudah lama memperhatikan mingyu. Sebenarnya bukan wonwoo saja tapi hampir semua siswi di sekolah itu pasti memperhatikan mingyu. Tapi wonwoo tidak menyukai mingyu seperti yang gadis-gadis lain lakukan. _Well_ , sebenarnya wonwoo memang terpesona pada mingyu, tapi ia tidak tergila-gila seperti teman-temannya. Wonwoo masih bisa mengontrol hati dan pikirannya.

Wonwoo saat itu sedang diberada di UKS sekolahnya—Wonwoo adalah anggota PMR—karena hari ini adalah jadwal piketnya. Wonwoo baru saja memeriksa persediaan obat ketika pintu UKS terbuka dan mingyu masuk dengan menggendong seorang gadis yang sepertinya pingsan.

"Oh. Bawa dia kesini" Wonwoo dengan sigap membersihkan salah satu ranjang diruangan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya wonwoo ketika mingyu memindahkan gadis digendongannya ke ranjang yang disiapkan wonwoo.

"Dia pingsan. Aku menemukannya di koridor dekat perpustakaan. Sepertinya demam karena badannya panas"

Wonwoo yang sedang memandang dan mendengarkan penjelasan mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis yang sedang terbaring di ranjang sembari meletakkan tangannya di dahi gadis itu.

"Sepertinya memang demam. Huftt! Dia pasti akan dimarahi Bibi Yoon nanti" Wonwoo berbicara pelan seperti tidak menyadari bahwa mingyu masih ada disana.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Oh, dia tetanggaku. Yoon Jeonghan. Jeonghan eonni. Dia kelas 3 sekarang sedang mempersiapkan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Dia pasti kelelahan karena terlalu fokus belajar dan tidak menjaga kesehatannya" Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaaan pemuda itu sambil mengecek suhu tubuh Jeonghan dengan termometer dan mengompres dahinya agar demamnya turun.

Mingyu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dia masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik wonwoo yang sedang merawat jeonghan. Sadar dengan perlakuan pemuda tan itu, wonwoo menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berbalik menghadap mingyu.

"Apa ada yang kau butuhkan disini?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan mengeluarkan senjata andalannya—senyuman termanisnya.

Mingyu terdiam beberapa saat. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis didepannya dan hanya memandanginya saja. Risih diperlakukan seperti itu wonwoo kembali bertanya pada mingyu.

"Ehm maaf, apa kau memerlukan sesuatu disini?" Kali ini tidak dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Eh? Maafkan aku. Tidak, Tidak ada yang kuperlukan disini. Paling tidak aku tidak memerlukan obat-obat itu" Jawab mingyu sambil menunjuk lemari putih dengan deretan obat didalamnya.

"Jika kau sakit, kau pasti memerlukan obat-obat itu" Wonwoo membelakangi mingyu kembali dan fokus merawat jeonghan.

"Sayangnya aku tidak sedang sakit"

Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar jawaban mingyu. Setelah memakaikan selimut ke tubuh jeonghan, wonwoo kembali duduk di meja jaga di UKS itu—mingyu mengikuti dan duduk diseberang wonwoo.

"Lalu apa kau berharap sakit?" Wonwoo menopangkan dagunya ditangan kirinya

Mingyu tersenyum melihat tingkah wonwoo itu. _Dia sedang berusaha menggodaku ya?_

Mingyu masih memandangi wonwoo ketika ia tersadar bahwa ia sudah sedikit kelewatan dan membuat wonwoo risih.

 _Baiklah aku akan mencobanya._ "Jika kau yang nantinya akan merawatku, sakit selama apapun tidak masalah" Mingyu sedang mengeluarkan jurus kerdus andalannya. Mingyu tak pernah seperti ini. Dia tidak akan menggoda gadis seperti ini biasanya. Karena tanpa digoda pun gadis-gadis itu sudah jatuh pada pesonanya. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini mingyu merasa harus mengeluarkan jurus andalannya itu.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar jawaban mingyu. _Apa-apaan ini?_ Pikirnya.

"Nama ku Kim Mingyu. Senang berkenalan denganmu Jeon Wonwoo" Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

 _Oh astaga tampan sekali! Tunggu.. Jeon Wonwoo? Dia tau namaku?_ Wonwoo masih terdiam dan belum membalas uluran tangan mingyu. Dia terpesona dengan Kim Mingyu. _Tidak. Jangan secepat ini Jeon wonwoo._ Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya berusah sadar dari pesona pemuda tan dihadapannya itu.

"Kau tau namaku?" Wonwoo menatap bingung mingyu dan mengulurkan tangannya juga.

"Tentu saja. Namamu tertulis jelas disitu" Mingyu menunjuk ke dada kiri wonwoo dimana nametag-nya tertulis.

Wajah wonwoo memerah saat melihat yang ditunjuk mingyu adalah dada kirinya. Refleks, gadis itu langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Mingyu terkekeh dan menurunkan tangannya. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

Wonwoo yang salah tingkah hanya bisa menunduk menatap lantai.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi sekarang" Mingyu berjalan kearah pintu, ia menahan langkahnya saat pintu ruangan itu setengah terbuka dan kemudian berbalik menatap wonwoo. "Kau mau kutunggu setelah pulang sekolah?"

"Apa?" Wonwoo bingung tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari ucapan mingyu.

"Aku akan menunggumu didepan gerbang nanti" Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya mingyu langsung berbalik meninggalkan UKS membiarkan wonwoo yang masih bingung.

"Apa-apaan dia itu?"Wonwoo bergumam sendiri dan tak menyadari pipinya bersemu merah.

TBC

Anyeong :) Miya balik lagi ngelanjutin ff abal-abal ini. Sebelumnya miya minta maaf ya kalo ff ini ga menarik dan mengecewakan kalian semua. Jujur miya ngetik ff ini sebenernya nyuri-nyuri waktu soalnya real-life lagi sibuk bgt. Jadi ya inilah ff seadanya :')

Oh iya makasih banyak yg kemaren udah review ff ini.

 **Luv meanieee : Iya nih mingyu ga di real-life, di ff musti amat kayaknya ngerdus. semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan dahaga mu ya nak :***

 **Guest1 : iya iyaa ini dilanjut kok. makasih yaa udah mau berkunjung:D**

 **Guest2 : tenang nanti wonu ga kasian lagi kok, makasih yaaa**

 **Zizisvt : rencananya emg mau dibuat sequel kok. makasih banyak ya udah mampir :)**

 **nonuna : betul banget. itu emg dialognya si wonu sm sohye di ss360. Seperti yg aku blg di awal ff ini emg terinspirasi dari dialog meanie dan sebuah lagi. btw wonu keren ya pas akting sm sohye? XD**

 **pizzagyu : engga kok ngga end FFnya bakal lanjut sampe meanie live happily ever after(INSYAALLAH YA) hehe**

 **kwonhoshi712 : tenang nanti mingyu nya kita buat stuck di wonu terus gabisa ngerdus lagi. pantengin terus yahhhh :))**

udah duludeh.. pokoknya makasih banyak yg udah mau baca apalg mau kasih review..

sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya yaaa *ga tau kapan doain aja ada waktu luang yaaa:)

review lagi boleh yaa? anyeong :D

 ** _msmiya_**


	3. Chapter 3

**You're The Answer To A Guy Like Me**

 **Cast : Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka yang terinspirasi beberapa dialog meanie dan sebuah lagu.**

 **Cast-nya juga Cuma minjem nama doang kok.**

 **Happy reading ^^**

* * *

"Nama ku Kim Mingyu. Senang berkenalan denganmu Jeon Wonwoo" Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

 _Oh astaga tampan sekali! Tunggu.. Jeon Wonwoo? Dia tau namaku?_ Wonwoo masih terdiam dan belum membalas uluran tangan mingyu. Dia terpesona dengan Kim Mingyu. _Tidak. Jangan secepat ini Jeon wonwoo._ Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha sadar dari pesona pemuda tan dihadapannya itu.

"Kau tau namaku?" Wonwoo menatap bingung mingyu dan mengulurkan tangannya juga.

"Tentu saja. Namamu tertulis jelas disitu" Mingyu menunjuk ke dada kiri wonwoo dimana nametag-nya tertulis.

Wajah wonwoo memerah saat melihat yang ditunjuk mingyu adalah dada kirinya. Refleks, gadis itu langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Mingyu terkekeh dan menurunkan tangannya. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

Wonwoo yang salah tingkah hanya bisa menunduk menatap lantai.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi sekarang" Mingyu berjalan kearah pintu, ia menahan langkahnya saat pintu ruangan itu setengah terbuka dan kemudian berbalik menatap wonwoo. "Kau mau kutunggu setelah pulang sekolah?"

"Apa?" Wonwoo bingung tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari ucapan mingyu.

"Aku akan menunggumu didepan gerbang nanti" Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya mingyu langsung berbalik meninggalkan UKS membiarkan wonwoo yang masih bingung.

"Apa-apaan dia itu?"Wonwoo bergumam sendiri dan tak menyadari pipinya bersemu merah.

.

.

Wonwoo tersentak. Kenangan itu indah dan manis tapi entah mengapa menimbulkan rasa sakit didadanya. Wonwoo ingat hari itu sepulang sekolah mingyu memang menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. Mingyu mengantar wonwoo sampai di halte terdekat karena wonwoo menolak diantar dengan mobil pemuda itu. Setelah itu hubungan mereka cukup dekat karena mingyu sering kali menjemput wonwoo di kelasnya saat jam istirahat dan makan dikantin bersama.

Mingyu dulu adalah pacar yang perhatian. Wonwoo ingat sekali akan hal itu. Meskipun banyak gadis yang menyukai mingyu dan berusaha merebut mingyu darinya. Dan meskipun mingyu sedikit egois dan terkenal sebagai playboy entah mengapa wonwoo tak pernah takut mingyu akan meninggalkannya. Wonwoo tetap mendapatkan perhatian mingyu sepenuhnya. Itulah kenapa wonwoo tidak mencemaskan hal lain.

Tapi belakangan ini wonwoo merasa semua perhatian itu telah menghilang.

 _Tidak, bukan menghilang. Hanya berkurang saja. Ya kan?_

Wonwoo berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi apa gunanya? Kenyataannya seperti tidak memihak wonwoo sama sekali. Faktanya mingyu tidak menghubunginya. _Belum._

 _Apa sih yang sebenarnya sedang ia pikirkan? Apa dia tidak ingat lagi padaku?dasar hitam brengsek!_

Air mata wonwoo jatuh lagi. _"_ Apa-apaan ini? Sudahlah Jeon Wonwoo jangan menangis lagi. Kumohon" Wonwoo berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil menyeka air mata dengan punggung tangannya.

Wonwoo segera beranjak pulang ketika melihat jam tangannya dan menyadari sudah hampir larut malam. Gadis cantik itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kedalam gedung apartemennya menaiki lift kemudian memencet angka 4 pada tombol lift. Menekan password di apartemen nomor 406, masuk dan kemudian membersihkan diri lalu bersiap tidur. Tidak ada makan malam untuk wonwoo malam ini. Dia benar-benar tidak punya nafsu makan. Gadis cantik itu hanya ingin cepat-cepat terlelap tidur agar tidak lagi memikirkan sang kekasih yang benar-benar sangat tidak peka. Paling tidak wonwoo ingin melepaskan diri dari pikirannya yang tidak pernah sinkron dengan hatinya. Ia ingin tidur dan melupakan masalahnya sebentar saja.

.

.

.

Pagi ini mood mingyu tidak terlalu bagus. Ia kelelahan bekerja sepanjang malam. Namun tetap saja pekerjaannya belum selesai juga. Belum lagi ayahnya dari amerika menelfon pagi-pagi buta dan bukannya menanyakan kabar nya tetapi malah memarahi kinerja mingyu yang dirasa masih lamban.

Mingyu sedang mengancingkan kemejanya ketika ponselnya berdering. Matanya membulat dan degup jantungnya menjadi berantakan ketika melihat nama si penelfon.

 **Si Cantik**

Mingyu agak ragu haruskah ia mengangkat telepon itu atau membiarkannya saja. Namun akhirnya mingyu memutuskan menerima panggilan dari kekasihnya itu.

Mingyu menggeser tombol hijau menerima telepon tersebut dan menempelkan ponsel pada telinga kanannya. Belum sempat ia mengucapkan sesuatu, suara diseberang sudah merecoki telinganya.

" _Kau Kim Mingyu apa yang kau lakukan ha? Apa menurutmu kau pantas melakukan ini padaku? Kau yang salah! Jelas-jelas kau yang salah tetapi kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku duluan? Dasar brengsek!"_

Dahi mingyu berkerut mendengar omelan sang kekasih. Ia memijat pelipisnya. _Sekarang mau bagaimana?._

Mingyu masih terdiam. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa dia ucapkan.

" _Aku sudah menelfon duluan dan sekarang kau malah mengabaikanku?"_

Suara wonwoo bergetar menahan tangis yang tentu saja membuat mingyu kalap. Asal tahu saja mingyu masih sangat mencintai wonwoo walaupun terkadang pria tan itu juga menjadi penyebab tangisan sedihnya.

" Wonwoo-ya.."

" _Kita makan malam bersama malam ini"_

Itu bukan ajakan. Itu perintah dan suara wonwoo saat mengatakannya membuat mingyu sedikit bergidik. Seolah olah jika mingyu tidak datang maka wonwoo siap menghabisi nyawanya.

"Wonwoo tapi aku tidak bisa kau tau kan aku sedang sangat sibuk?"

" _Kau ingin kita terus seperti ini?"_

Mingyu mendengar isakan dalam suara wonwoo. _Puas kau Kim Mingyu?._ Mingyu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia selalu menjadi alasan dibalik tangisan gadis ini.

"Aku akan menemuimu. Aku akan kerumahmu malam ini". Ya. Mingyu akan menemui wonwoo malam ini. Ia sebenarnya juga rindu pada gadis itu. Apa lagi setelah mendengar tangisan wonwoo. Rasanya mingyu ingin secepat mungkin berada didekatnya dan menghibur pacarnya itu.

" _Terserah kau saja"_

Dan sambungan telepon terputus. Mingyu cukup kaget saat wonwoo langsung menutup teleponnya. _Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah_. Mingyu masih memegang ponselnya berpikir apakah harus menelpon wonwoo lagi. Hingga akhirnya sang pria memutuskan untuk kembali menghubungi sang wanita.

Mingyu menelpon wonwoo. Satu kali. Dua Kali. Tiga kali. Dan tetap tidak dijawab. Mingyu akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat saja pada wonwoo.

To: Si Cantik

 _Aku akan datang kerumahmu nanti malam_

.

.

.

.

"Won, angkat telponmu jangan hanya dilihati saja" Tegur Minghao. Sahabat sekaligus teman sekantor Wonwoo.

"Kau saja yang angkat kalau mau" Wonwoo menjawab ketus seraya memberikan ponselnya pada gadis china itu.

Yang diberi ponsel membaca nama si penelpon kemudian mengembalikan kepada pemiliknya.

"Kau saja yang angkat dan selesaikan masalahmu" ucap minghao dan segera berlalu keluar ruangan.

Ya. Minghao tau semua masalah wonwoo. Karena memang wonwoo menceritakan semua masalahnya pada minghao. Sejujurnya sudah banyak saran dan kritikan yang diberikan minghao pada wonwoo perihal hubungan asmaranya dengan mingyu. Tapi tentu saja hanya sedikit yang diikuti oleh gadis cantik bemarga Jeon itu.

Pagi ini wonwoo menelpon mingyu. Niatnya wonwoo ingin mengajak mingyu makan malam dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Dan jujur saja wonwoo rindu bertemu pria tan bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan itu. Sebut saja wonwoo bodoh karna masih sangat mencintai mingyu setelah apa yang dilakukan pria itu kepadanya.

Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Rasa cintanya lebih besar daripada kemarahannya sendiri.

 _Dasar bodoh kau Jeon Wonwoo._ Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat ponselnya kembali berdering untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Angkat telponnya gadis bodoh" Wonwoo terlonjak kaget saat minghao menepuk pundaknya dan menyuruhnya mengangkat telpon.

"Sejak kapan kau masuk kesini? Bukannya tadi kau keluar?"

"Aku masuk saat kau seperti orang gila tersenyum melihat ponselmu yang berdering dan bukannya menjawab telponnya" Minghao menyesap kopi yang diambilnya diluar ruangan dan duduk dikursinya disebelah wonwoo.

Tepat setelah minghao menyelesaikan ucapannya sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel wonwoo.

Wonwoo membaca isi pesan tersebut dan tersenyum kecut walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri pipinya sedikit memerah dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Dia akan datang malam ini. Kerumahku." Wonwoo langsung memberi tahu minghao tanpa perlu ditanya.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti gadis SMA won" Minghao tersenyum mengejek wonwoo

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya wonwoo bingung. Jelas-jelas ia sudah dewasa. Ia akan segera merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 25 dan tiba-tiba gadis china ini malah mengatainya seperti anak SMA. _Oh yang benar saja._

"Pacarmu mengirimimu SMS dan mengatakan akan kerumahmu dan pipimu langsung memerah seperti itu. Kau seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran saja"

"Aku memang selalu kasmaran dengannya" Wonwoo menjawab ringan dan kembali berbalik ke mejanya, memulai pekerjaannya. Dan minghao hanya menggeleng heran melihat tingkah wonwoo.

 _Kemarin saja kau mengatainya brengsek._ Minghao kemudian tersenyum memaklumi tingkah sahabatnya dan kemudian mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Sudah jam 9.50 malam. Wonwoo masih duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. TV dinyalakan walaupun perhatiannya tidak tertuju pada drama yang sedang tayang. Perhatiannya 100% malah tertuju pada ponselnya yang tergelak diam di meja. Tidak ada SMS. Tidak ada telpon.

Ya wonwoo sedang menunggu mingyu. Sejujurnya wonwoo sudah sangat siap. Ia mandi dan luluran. Berdandan, memakai mini dress hitam yang dibelikan mingyu. Ya sebut saja wonwoo bodoh.

Sudah 2 jam wonwoo duduk dan menunggu mingyu. Tapi lelaki itu belum datang juga.

 _Bodoh sekali. Kenapa aku mudah saja percaya pada kata-katanya. Dasar hitam brengsek!_

.

.

Wonwoo sudah bersiap tidur. Mini dress hitamnya sudah diganti dengan kaos kebesaran dan celana pendek. Make up nya pun sudah dihapus dan menyisakan wajah polosnya tanpa polesan apapun. Lampu kamar baru dimatikan ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Wonwoo tau siapa yang datang. Hatinya senang namun enggan membukakan pintu.

Belnya masih berbunyi dan wonwoo masih diam ditempat. Tidak ada niatan untuk membukakan pintu _. Belum._

.

.

Mingyu berdiri didepan apartemen wonwoo. Memencet bel berulang kali. Menunggu si pemilik rumah membukakan pintu untuknya. Mingyu datang terlambat malam ini. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan dia baru datang sudah dipastikan wonwoo akan kembali marah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mingyu sangat sibuk sekarang.

Pintu belum juga terbuka. Dan mingyu benar-benar kesal. Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan wonwoo didalam? Jelas jelas tadi lampu kamar wonwoo masih menyala saat mingyu baru datang. Mingyu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon sang kekasih. Beruntung telponnya langsung diangkat pada deringan kedua.

"Buka pintunya" Perintah mingyu dengan suara beratnya.

" _Kau tidak tau sekarang jam berapa? Kau mengganggu waktu istirahat orang"_ Mingyu bisa mendengar nada ketus pada suara wonwoo.

"Aku masih melihat lampu kamarmu menyala wonwoo"

" _Kalau begitu masuk saja. Kau kan tau passwordnya."_

"Buka saja wonwoo" Mingyu kembali memerintah wonwoo dan mengakhiri sambungan telponnya.

Tidak berapa lama pintu terbuka dan tanpa aba-aba mingyu langsung masuk. Namun langkah mingyu terhenti ketika ia melihat penampilan wonwoo sekarang.

Kaos kebesaran dan _apakah wonwoo memakai celana?_

 _Oh sialan ada apa dengan gadis ini? Apa dia berusaha menggodaku?_

Mingyu panik, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Jangan salah sangka dulu. Mingyu sudah sering melihat paha mulus wonwoo. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah bagian depan tubuh wonwoo yang hanya ditutupi kaos kebesaran. Dan walaupun kebesaran kaos itu masih mencetak sempurna payudara wonwoo. _Dan oh astaga! Lihat itu dia tidak memakai bra._

Mingyu kalap. Ia bukannya tidak menikmati pemandangan indah ini tapi mingyu tidak mau hal-hal yang 'diinginkannya' terjadi. Setidaknya tidak untuk malam ini. Ingat mereka masih bertengkar kan?

"Jika aku kesini harusnya penampilanmu tidak seperti ini" Mingyu mendekat pada wonwoo, melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikannya pada gadis cantik yang menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Pakai yang benar" Mingyu menegur wonwoo ketika dilihatnya wonwoo ingin melepas jasnya.

"Kenapa juga aku harus pakai jas dirumah?" Tanya wonwoo ketus sembari memakai jas dengan benar sesuai perintah mingyu.

"Kalau tidak mau memakai jas setidaknya berpakaian yang benar ketika ada laki-laki yang akan datang kerumahmu" Mingyu berjalan dan duduk di sofa di ruang tamu wonwoo.

"Kau tidak seperti ini dengan lelaki lain juga kan?" Mingyu menatap tajam wonwoo meminta penjelasan.

"Jangan berlebihan dan ingat aku tidak menerima lelaki lain dirumahku" Wonwoo menjelaskan dan duduk disebelah mingyu.

"Oh ya jangan lupakan aku sudah dewasa wajar saja kalau ada pria yang berkunjung kerumah ku" Mingyu menghela napas kencang menyadari kata "pria" yang dimaksud wonwoo bisa jadi adalah pria lain.

"Ingat statusmu masih pacarku wonu" Suara mingyu rendah menyiratkan nada kepemilikan dan itu cukup membuat wonwoo tersenyum sampai ia sadar masalah sebenarnya.

"Benarkah? Berapa wanita yang berstatus sebagai pacarmu mingyu?" Kepala wonwoo tertunduk tak berani menatap mata mingyu. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sakit sekali.

 _Bodoh kenapa menggali kuburan sendiri wonwoo?_

Wonwoo akui dia memang bodoh. Kenapa juga dia harus mengungkit topik yang tabu seperti itu?

Cukup lama wonwoo menunduk dan mingyu hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Penasaran, wonwoo memberanikan mengangkat kepalanya mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan mingyu.

.

.

"Benarkah? Berapa wanita yang berstatus sebagai pacarmu mingyu?"

 _Kenapa dia malah membahas ini?_

Sejujurnya mingyu bingung dengan wonwoo. Mingyu tahu bahwa ini adalah topik yang sensitif tapi kenapa pacar cantiknya itu masih nekat membahasnya? Bukankah itu artinya wonwoo membuat luka pada hatinya sendiri?

Mingyu menoleh melihat wonwoo dan gadis itu sedang tertunduk, meremas tangannya sendiri. Mingyu masih menatap wonwoo. Berharap gadisnya membalas tatapannya. Cukup lama hingga wonwoo akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Mingyu yakin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada wonwoo.

"Kau pacarku Jeon Wonwoo. Tidak ada wanita lain. Kau tahu pasti akan hal itu"

"Lalu malam it-..." Kata-kata wonwoo terhenti saat mingyu memegang dagunya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. _Sial aku masih berdebar-debar!_ Wonwoo mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang masih saja kalah dibawah dominasi mingyu.

"Dia bukan pacarku. u" Mingyu menekan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Seolah itu semua cukup menjelaskan situasi mereka saat ini. Tapi tentu saja bagi wonwoo itu tidak cukup sehingga mingyu terpaksa menjelaskan panjang lebar agar kekasih cantiknya itu mengerti.

"Dia bukan pacarku won. Dia temanku. Hanya teman masa kecilku. Dia baru kembali dari amerika. Aku minta maaf tidak sempat mengenalkan kalian berdua. Tapi sungguh tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami. Hanya teman. Oke? Oh ya dan untuk ciuman itu aku tidak tau kenapa dia menciumku. Ku rasa itu hanya bagian dari kebudayaan luar saja. Dia besar di amerika jadi mungkin disana hal seperti itu wajar. Aku juga minta maaf membuatmu salah paham. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku juga sejujurnya tidak mengerti kenapa aku tega berkata seperti itu" Mingyu menjelaskan panjang lebar. Berharap wonwoo mengerti dan mau memaafkannya. Jujur setelah mereka bertemu mingyu sadar dia sangat mencintai wonwoo. Mingyu ingin mereka berbaikan.

.

.

Mingyu masih menatap intens wonwoo. Dan wonwoo juga tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata pemuda itu. Wonwoo sejujurnya bingung. Sebagian hatinya ingin sekali percaya pada ucapan kekasihnya itu. Tapi sebagian lagi menyangsikan penjelasan yang diberikan mingyu seolah-olah itu hanyalah alasan yang dibuat-buat.

Wonwoo mencari kebenaran di mata mingyu. Dan seperti biasanya wonwoo selalu jatuh pada tatapan mingyu entah itu kebenaran atau bukan. Wonwoo selalu kalah. Dan sejujurnya wonwoo sudah lelah harus berjauhan lagi dengan mingyu. Karena itu wonwoo memutuskan untuk mempercayai saja kata-kata pacar tampannya itu.

"Jangan membuatku sedih lagi" Hanya itu kata yang sanggup wonwoo ucapkan. Dia hanya ingin pemuda tan itu tidak melukai hatinya lagi.

"Tidak akan cantik" Suara mingyu dalam dan terdengar manis di telinga wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak sadar air matanya menetes hanya karena tiga kata yang diucapkan mingyu. Sudah lama wonwoo tidak mendengar suara mingyu yang terdengar lembut dan mesra.

Wonwoo merasakan tangan mingyu diwajahnya. Menangkup lembut wajahnya dengan hati-hati seolah-olah jika kelebihan energi sedikit saja maka akan merusak wajah cantiknya. Wonwoo suka perlakuan lembut mingyu padanya. Sangat suka. Jari-jari mingyu menghapus air mata di pipi wonwoo. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan mingyu. Ia benar-benar rindu mingyu yang romantis seperti ini. Memperlakukannya seperti seorang tuan putri.

Mata wonwoo masih terpejam. Merasakan tangan besar mingyu pada wajahnya. Bibirnya melengkung tersenyum manis. Wonwoo merasakan jarak diantara mereka semakin tipis dan nafas mingyu semakin mendekat. Hingga akhirnya bibirnya juga merasakan sentuhan mingyu. Begitu intens dan manis. Mingyu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Menyatukan bibir mereka, saling berpagutan melepas rindu.

Mingyu mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Memeluk pinggang ramping wonwoo. Membawa wonwoo lebih dekat padanya. Seolah tidak mau kalah wonwoo mengalungkan lengannya ke leher mingyu. Semakin mempererat pelukan mereka. Mingyu masih mencium bibir manis wonwoo. Merasakan setiap inchi bibir wonwoo. Wonwoo sadar dia tidak akan bisa lepas dari pemuda ini. Tidak akan mudah melarikan diri dari pesona Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu melepaskan ciuman mereka. Terkekeh saat melihat wonwoo memasang wajah tidak rela. Pemuda itu membelai wajah cantik pacarnya. Menatap lembut pada mata wonwoo.

"Aku mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo"

TBC

* * *

Anyeong~ akhirnya bisa juga update ff abal-abal ini:") aku minta maaf karna updatenya telat pake bgt~

aku lagi sibuk bgt + kadang buntu kalo mau lanjut ngetik hehe :3

aku gayakin sih masih ada yg inget sama ff ga bermutu kaya gini:(

oh iya makasih buat yg udah review kemaren itu jadi penyemangat buat aku lanjutin ff ini:*

untuk chapter depan aku udah bakal mulai masukin cast lain biar ff nya makin gaje haha:D

sekali lagi makasih banyak yg udah review aylafyuuuuu :*

review lagi boleh yaaaa? paipaiiiiiii


End file.
